As viewers of visual media and other content have continued to seek improved media experiences, the use of panoramic views, such as wide-angle views and 360° images and videos, has grown in popularity. The creation and use of panoramic views has become increasingly popular in contexts where a content viewer seeks an immersive viewing experience, such as through the use of virtual reality systems, systems that use a head-mounted display, and other systems configured to present content across a wider field of view than that offered by conventional image viewing systems.
A panoramic view, such as a 360° image or video, for example, may be captured using a plurality of cameras that capture partially overlapping images that can be combined to form a combined image that presents a wider field of view than that available from single-camera systems. However, the combination of multiple images raises a number of technical challenges, particularly in situations where differences between cameras and camera orientations, along with other technical challenges, result in incongruities and other image artifacts at or near the seam between two images. The inventor of the invention disclosed herein has identified these and other technical challenges, and has developed the solutions described and otherwise referenced herein.